High Flying Temper (Or No More Cows)
by Haugh Wards
Summary: Set just after Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. When he shouts at his friends Harry keeps hearing Dumbledore's name in the excuses. He decides to channel his rage on the one responsible for his miserable Summer of isolation. Not for Dumbledore lovers! OneShot!


_**SET JUST AFTER HARRY ARRIVES AT GRIMMAULD PLACE(THE MOMENT HE'S FINISHED SCREAMING AT RON AND HERMIONE)**_

In a bedroom in the dark home of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a dark haired young man named Harry Potter was extremely angry with his two best friends as they offered their excuses for not contacting him.

Dumbledore said this and Dumbledore said that. He was being watched by spies on order of Dumbledore. Dumbledore telling his spies not to even say a word to him to prevent him from being in contact with the Wizarding World.

Okay, Ron and Hermione did not say that last part, but it sounded like something Dumbledore would do.

But the thing that was getting to him the most right now was the fact that his two closest friends whom he considered like a brother and sister were more loyal to a Headmaster whom neither of them had a conversation with before.

Harry knew he didn't know a lot about friendship, but he knew and would always vow to be there for his friends in their time of need. That's what true friendship really is. That was one of the few things about true friendship he knew was absolutely true.

And his 'friends' decided to put him aside when they were asked to by Dumbledore. Did they have more loyalty to a man they never really talked to over a friend who they talked with everyday? Did they really think that Dumbledore had his best interests at heart.

Harry gave a roar of rage as his thoughts kept repeating "IT WAS DUMBLEDORE" over and over and over again.

Turning around, he left the room and stormed downstairs. Something told him that meddlesome old fool was in that room that Lupin and Mrs Weasley had gone into.

 **ONE MINUTE PRIOR**

"Now that the Potter brat has stopped his juvenile rant, may we get on with our meeting, Albus," sneered the voice of one Severus Snape.

Albus Dumbledore put on a look of fake shame when he heard Harry shouting his name as if he had regrets with the boy's life, but of course he didn't. In the past fourteen years, everything was going well for his plan. Well, not everything, as he stole a quick glance at Sirius Black, the rightful guardian of Harry Potter. If the man ever got a trial all his plans were screwed.

"Shut up, Snivellus," growled Sirius.

"Make me Black," Snape sneered.

A mighty roar was suddenly heard throughout the entire house that echoed right into the kitchen. The wards on the kitchen door were instantly destroyed by the reverberation of noise. The portrait of Sirius' mother started screeching.

"MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, VILE DISGU-"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD CRONE!"

The Order members were astounded when Walburga Black did not make another sound. The only sound being heard now were what sounded like angry footsteps coming downstairs quite fast.

 **HARRY MADE HIS** way to the bottom of the stairs and went right up to the door to the unknown room that everyone had disappeared behind. He lifted his right foot and slammed the bottom of it into the door, slamming it right open.

There, in the room, were at least thirty or more people who stared back at him. He ignored the sneering, unfriendly greeting he got from his Potions teacher. He marched around the table right up to Dumbledore and did something he thought he would never do to the old man.

Dumbledore fell off his chair from the impact of the punch that Harry had given him right in the face. No one at the table moved to restrain Harry from Dumbledore, all too shocked that someone would even try to hit the old man, least of all Harry Potter, who was well believed to be Dumbledore's Protégé.

Before Dumbledore could regain his senses Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and raised him enough to look down at the man.

"Tell me Albus Dumbledore," Harry growled. "What right do you have to deny me simple contact with my friends over the Summer?"

Dumbledore tried to answer, only to be beaten to it by a snarky professor.

"Let go of Dumbledore, Potter," Snape growled, holding his wand directly at him. "I am not above using magic on someone like you, you spoiled arrogant brat."

Sirius had enough of hearing Snape insult his godson time and time again. The man absolutely had no manners and always blamed Harry Potter for everything wrong in his life. Sure, he and James may have bullied the man when they were younger, but unlike James and him the man would not grow up. Sirius threw himself at Snape and snatched his wand from him before he even realised it.

"SHUT UP SNIVELLUS!" Sirius and Harry shouted at the same time.

"My next question for you, you old codger," Harry scowled, turning his attention back to the old man. "Do you run my life for me?"

"Harry, my boy I-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION."

Dumbledore gulped. "I'm just looking out for your best interests Harry."

"And who appointed you to look out for my so called best interests."

Now there was a question he hoped he would NEVER be asked. He was of no relation to the angry boy and had absolutely no claim to him when the youth had lost his parents. Still, he decided to lie.

"Your parents did," he said.

His head was yanked back by the vice grip of the boy's left hand. "Don't lie to me. My parents wouldn't be dumb enough to hand me over to a man as busy as you."

Oh how Dumbledore hated logic. "ANSWER THE QUESTION."

The magic in the boy's eyes were radiating anger and power, and for the first time in over fifty years Dumbledore felt true fear.

"No one appointed me," he answered meekly, hoping his honesty would calm the boy down.

It didn't. Burning anger was emanating from the youth.

Harry suddenly remembered something. Something he just learnt recently. Words that came from the mouth of one Mrs Arabella Figg. **"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say any thing, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy, you know."**

"If Mrs Figg was your main spy on me when I was younger, why didn't you do anything when she informed you how those bastard Dursleys treat me?"

Now that was a question he hoped he would NEVER be asked in his lifetime, especially in present company. Minerva, Molly and Remus, who were just a foot behind Harry, had heard Harry's question and stopped their silent attempt to almost pull Harry off him.

Minerva was now glaring at him. His attempt to prevent his Deputy from finding out Harry's abuse had now backfired. She had warned him all those years ago and had hounded him for months after he left Harry with the Dursleys to take him out of there. She told him he would be misunderstood and should not be there, saying it was an insult to Lily to leave Harry with people she had fallen out with. He had always tried his hardest to keep her from finding out as he feared her response.

Molly was looking at him in shock, but now it had morphed into anger. Even his loyal subordinate Remus Lupin was openly glaring at him.

"Mister Potter, could you expand on what you were saying there?" Minerva asked.

Oh damn, Albus muttered. Other than Harry Potter, he was very much scared of his Deputy, especially when she was angry. Please don't answer her Harry, he silently prayed.

"Gladly," Harry said. "I have been mistreated for years at the hands of people who were supposed to be my family. They fed me scraps of food, make me cook for them since my fourth birthday, made me use a Cupboard Under The Stairs for a bedroom, and despised my very presence."

Double damn, Dumbledore thought.

"Who put you there?" Molly asked fiercely.

Minerva pointed right at him. _Damn, Damn, Damn._ "He did," she growled. "I was there too and I tried to convince him not to send Harry there, that it was disrespectful and not the right place for him."

Harry's eyes left Dumbledore's for a moment and he looked up at his Transfiguration professor. She looked like she was close to tears, but Harry really had no idea why. They were genuine though and she looked ready to beat Dumbledore to a pulp along with Molly.

Nearly the rest of the table were thinking of the same thing as they glared at Dumbledore.

Sirius was furious and leant over to Dumbledore, whispering, "To ignore child abuse is just as bad as committing it yourself," before punching Dumbledore right in the stomach.

Dumbledore keeled over in pain, hoping for a moment to recuperate himself. Minerva and Molly weren't so forgiving to let him have that moment though, as Minerva slapped him right in his face and Molly rammed her deadly Frying Pan that she retrieved from the counter into his chest.

"And for the main reason I came down here," Harry said, grabbing Dumbledore by the lapels one last time. "Stay away from my friends, and don't order anyone not to contact me again."

He turned and left the room, not bothering to look at the mess that was Albus Dumbledore, who was being approached by his very angry Godfather and Remus Lupin

 **IlIlIlI**

Anger spent, Harry Potter collapsed on his bed and fell asleep within minutes. While he was asleep his scar had faded as Voldemort had died while Harry was ranting.

 **IlIlIlI**

 **Voldemort's Lair**

Voldemort was lying down on his sofa, having a rest after yelling and Crucioing Crabbe and Goyle for their incompetence. The two buffoons had taken an actual cow into his lair whom had proceeded to take a shit on his bed.

Voldemort fell asleep as the day went on, not stirring at a sound.

He did not hear his new vampire recruit come in and proceed to suck the now dead cow's blood and leave. When eight o' clock struck that night the cow named Betsy awoke from the dead. Feeling hungry, the cow found Voldemort's sleeping body. Smelling the delicious smell of blood, Betsy the vampire cow sunk it's teeth right where Voldemort's heart was.

There was only two organs that he needed intact if he were to suffer a dilemma like the night Harry Potter vanquished him. His heart and his lungs. Vampires don't target the heart but as the cow was rather stupid it kept sucking the blood from Voldemort's heart, not aware that she was killing the Dark Lord.

Betsy was feeling woozy after drinking a large amount and fell on top of Voldemort, crushing his lungs and destroying his windpipe, ruining any chance for the Dark Lord to survive.

A few hours later Betsy woke up and found the rest of the Death Eaters in the Lair. She had a great drinking party THAT night, except for the squat female Death Eater who tasted like a toad. She once again drank from the heart of all present.

Betsy looked around proudly at the carnage and mooed. She left the manor and flew off into the night, joining a Vampire Coven in Russia, not ever knowing she had stopped the impending war back in Britain.

 **AN:** **I was in a bad mood and decided I should take it out on someone who was fake that I strongly despise. Alas, Dumbledore fits the bill. He ruined so much of Harry's life and he never sees it. The last part about the cow was just to write something utterly ridiculous fitting Voldemort's demise.**


End file.
